


Personal Needs

by HollyeLeigh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/pseuds/HollyeLeigh
Summary: While in Neverland, Emma goes in search of Hook and gets a whole lot more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 117
Collections: Captain Swan in Neverland





	Personal Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, @xhookswenchx and @kmomof4 created a collection of Neverland smut here on ao3. After perusing some of the voyeur!Neal fics (my guilty pleasure), I wondered if another certain trope had been explored, and not having any luck in the collection, I went to the cssns Discord to ask around. While some felt like they might have read a fic with this trope before, no one could come up with a title, author, or link. So, if this has been done before, my apologies. I simply embraced the adage of write what you would want to read, so I present to you voyeur!Emma coming upon a self pleasuring pirate. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma groaned and rolled onto her back, the hard ground making it impossible for her to relax enough to actually get any real sleep. The best she’d done was doze off and on since David - _her father_ \- had decreed they all get some rest. Knowing it was unlikely that she’d be able to, she’d offered to take the first watch, but Neal had been adamant. Once Hook had stepped in to back him up (Seriously? Since when did _they_ agree on anything?), citing the fact she hadn’t slept much since their arrival, with Neal jumping in to point out the dark circles under eyes, Emma knew it was a fight she wasn’t going to win. And she needed to conserve her strength for the real fight ahead.

Turning onto her side, Emma opened her eyes to survey the camp. Her parents were snuggled next to each other under the lean-to they’d constructed, wrapped in each other’s arms and snoozing contentedly. She tried not to envy them that comfort as her eyes flicked to the weak point of their perimeter where Neal sat slumped against one of the giant Neverland trees. Emma would have thought he’d fallen asleep on duty if he hadn’t yawned and reached up to rub his eyes. She should probably just tell him to get some sleep, and that she’d take over the watch, but first, she checked one last location where the final member of their party (there was still no sign of Regina, and Tink had gone back to her perch for the night), had bedded down earlier.

Emma shot upright when she realized Hook wasn’t there.

She tried to tamp down the anxiety threatening to flood her system, reminding herself Hook knew the island well and had probably just needed to stretch his legs or relieve himself. When a few minutes passed with no sign or sound of him, Emma quietly made her way to Neal, not wanting to wake her parents, and crouched down beside him.

“Hey,” she whispered, startling him. _Some look out he is_. “Where’s Hook?”

“Emma, you should be asleep,” Neal admonished, ignoring her question.

“Yeah, well, I haven’t been able to do much of that since we got here, so I thought I’d take over the watch so you could.”

A soft, and slightly smug smile lifted the corners of Neal’s mouth. “That’s sweet that you wanna look out for me,” he said with an expression that bordered on triumphant before another yawn tore through him. “But really, I’m fine.”

Emma glared at him. “You’re half-asleep as it is, or did you not notice that a member of our group is missing?”

“Who? Hook?” Neal dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand towards the trees to their left. “He went that way. Said he had _personal needs to attend to_.”

“And how long ago was that?”

Neal’s brows scrunched together and he opened his mouth to reply, but no words followed.

Emma stood and started tromping off in the direction Neal had indicated.

“Where are you going?” Neal hissed in a hushed voice.

“To go find him,” Emma replied over her shoulder.

Rustling paused her steps as Neal got to his feet, insisting, “I’ll come with you.”

“No,” Emma said, rounding on him. “Someone has to stay and keep watch. He couldn’t have gone far, we’ll be back before you have a chance to nod off again.”

“I didn’t--”

“Go, keep watch,” Emma ordered, already resuming her trek into the jungle with her eyes trained on the ground where she could barely make out a faint set of boot prints.

She hadn’t gone far before the sound of the waterfall flowed into her awareness. It, and the stream it fed, was one of the many reasons Hook had insisted on making camp at their current location. Had he gone there to refill their canteens, ensuring they’d be fully prepared for whatever lay ahead when they set their plan in motion?

Emma changed course, heading towards the path that would lead her to the underside of the falls. Hook had shown it to her after they’d first made camp, explaining its many uses and advantages. The crevice behind the curtain of water was an ideal place to refill canteens, and would even allow them to cross the stream on relatively dry land should they need to flee the area. He had, however, failed to mention one other advantage the backside of the fall offered.

It apparently made for a good shower.

Paralyzed in shock, Emma stood just inside the shadows of the treeline, her attention fixated on the wet, naked pirate. _Holy. Hell_. She’d had ideas of what lay underneath all that leather, but seeing Hook in the flesh was something she hadn’t prepared for. His back was turned to the cascading waters, the spray of which sluiced down the mottled skin of his back in rivulets she couldn’t help but follow as they flowed along his toned body. His hair, usually a riotous mess of disheveled temptation she’d found herself wanting to run her fingers through on more than one occasion was plastered to his skull, the long fringe stuck to his forehead, nearly concealing those flirtatious eyebrows of his. He still wore his brace and hook, but her speculations as to whether it was an unwillingness to leave himself completely vulnerable in case of an attack, or for a more self conscious reason fell void in her mind when she registered what he was doing with his hand.

His hand currently wrapped around the sizable girth of his impressive cock, leisurely gliding it along the shaft, his thumb swiping over the tip to collect the precum that had begun to seep there so he could add to the lubrication the mist of the falls was already providing.

Emma let go a stuttering breath as a flush of heat enveloped her. She really shouldn’t be watching. She should turn and go back to camp before he was any the wiser to her presence, but that became impossible when she heard him moan, “Oh, Emma. _Fuck_!”, and watched as a shudder wracked his entire body, causing him to imbed his hook into the craggy surface of the cliff in front him, anchoring himself while the pumping motion of his fist became more… vigorous.

She knew her mouth was hanging open, and her eyes had to be as wide as saucers, taking in every detail as Hook pleasured himself. The heat that had erupted through her extremities, up her neck, and over her cheeks now simmered low in her belly with her breaths coming out more like pants and her skin seeking out the cool breeze in raised ripples along her flesh.

“Gods, you’re a glorious creature,” Hook murmured. His eyes were clamped shut with a focused pinch carving a deep crevice between his brows as soft grunts fell over his lips. “Bloody hell, how I wish I could touch you. Palm those magnificent breasts of yours in my hand, or coax your nipples to attention with my teeth.”

Turns out he didn’t need to use his teeth to accomplish that goal, Emma’s nipples were already painfully hard and she couldn’t help but run her hands over them to alleviate the tingly ache his words were leaving in their wake.

“What I wouldn’t give to feel those strong thighs of yours wrapped around my waist, tightening against my hips as I take you over and over again.”

Emma had to brace herself against a tree when his ass clenched and he tilted his pelvis forward, thrusting himself into his hand as she imagined he would into her if given that chance. His chest heaved, and the muscles along his abdomen twitched the closer he got to the edge. Pressing her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the torment throbbing at her clit, Emma whimpered softly, hoping the Neverland breeze wouldn’t carry the sound to his ears.

Vocalized breaths of anticipation staccatoed in half groans before Hook threw his head back, the chords of his neck straining as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips before the tender flesh was pulled between his teeth. The bite on Emma’s own lip might have ended up producing blood if the tension in his face hadn’t lifted a moment later with shuddering gasps proceeding the thick, white ropes of his release painting the cavern wall. Hook’s hand continued to slide up and down his cock, milking himself for every ounce of pleasure he could with the roar of the waterfall drowning out the cry of his orgasm.

Emma took an involuntary step forward when he collapsed to his knees, coming to her senses when he managed to situate himself with his back against the wall (several feet over from where he’d been standing), his head falling back to rest against the hard surface while his chest evened out from heaving pants to a steadier rise and fall.

“Bloody hell,” he lamented, running his hand over his face and allowing it to trail down his neck and chest where he then rubbed it through the thick, matted hair covering its hard planes.

Emma’s fingers itched to do the same, and she felt light-headed. A buzzing had started to vibrate beneath her skin, and she was pretty sure her underwear would need to be discarded at this point. There was no hope for them after the thorough soaking they’d just experienced, and removing them sounded like the best idea she’d had since stumbling upon the show Hook had unknowingly provided. But there wasn’t time for her to take matters into her own hand, so to speak. She knew she had to get back to camp before Hook discovered she’d gone in search of him, or before Neal came looking for her. So, on unsteady, trembling legs, Emma made her way back to camp willing her pulse, her breathing, and the heat she could still feel radiating at her cheeks to normalize before Neal spotted her.

“About time!” Neal declared when she emerged from the trees. “Do you know how long you were gone for?” Looking over her shoulder he asked. “Where’s Hook? Didn’t you find him?”

“He’s coming,” Emma blurted out, the blush at her cheeks intensifying as the thought, _Well,_ came _would be more accurate_ , popped into her head.

If Neal noticed the fresh flush at her cheeks, he didn’t have time to mention it before the distinct sound of swaggering boot falls made its way into the clearing.

“Swan? Bae? Everything alright?”

His deep, accented tone sent a shiver up Emma’s spine and her skin came alive in a wave of prickles when he stopped and stood beside her. Worried he’d see right through her (open book), she kept her gaze diverted from the scrutiny of his.

“Yeah,” she said, the word sounding slightly choked from the arid desert that had taken up residence in her throat before she cleared it to confidently state, “I’m just taking over the watch since I can’t sleep. You two should get some rest.”

Neal’s eyes bounced between the two of them, a suspicious look starting to form. “You’re not gonna give him hell for disappearing? After you spent all that time out look--”

“He’s back now, so it isn’t really an issue any more, is it?” Emma cut him off, sharply.

“You came looking for me, Swan?” Hook inquired with a tone she couldn’t quite identify lacing his words.

“It’s not a big deal,” Emma waved off, still unable to look him in the face. “Go. Get some sleep. Both of you.”

She shoved past them, making her way to the base of the tree Neal had occupied earlier, vaguely aware that at least one of them had retreated back to camp and their awaiting pallet. Before she could lower herself to the ground, Hook came along behind her and spread his great coat out upon the jungle floor.

“Here, love,” he offered. “It isn’t much, but it’ll be a right sight more comfortable than the brambles.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled weakly, the heat of desire coursing its way through her bloodstream again as she imagined him shedding more than the coat.

“You’re sure you’re alright to stay up and keep watch?” Hook asked, straightening himself and coming to stand before her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her eyes were glued to the open expanse of his unbuttoned shirt, the hollow of his throat still damp from the waterfall. More than just the hollow of his throat, if the way his blouse was sticking to his skin was any indication. The dark hairs of his chest glistened in the moonlight and the dark fabric clung to his ribs, made visible by his unfastened waistcoat. A soft snore from a passed out Neal snapped her from her blatant appraisal and she half expected a cheeky smirk and raised brow to greet her when she lifted her eyes to his.

He didn’t disappoint.

“I’d be more than happy to keep you company, love? Provide you with whatever you _need_ to stay alert?”

Emma rolled her eyes and tucked her hands in her back pockets, sassing him with a muttered, “If I _need_ anything, I’ll let you know.”

A coy grin began to creep over Hook’s lips, stifled only by the swipe of his tongue Emma couldn’t seem to not follow with her gaze. Pressing in close, she felt the vapor of his breath on her ear as he spoke words that sucked the air right out of her lungs.

“Please do, love,” he purred. “Especially later when you sit here and think back on the images of me pleasuring myself to thoughts of you. When memories of what you witnessed further deepen the flush of your cheeks and intensify the ache throbbing between your legs, I do so hope I’ll be the one you seek to assist you with your… _personal needs_.”

Pulling back, his gaze held a dark smoulder, made even more seductive by the way his tongue pressed the back of his teeth and his brows raised in a taunting manner she should not find so god damn attractive. He was challenging her to respond, to deny the fact she’d been spying on him, deny she’d watched him satisfy the desires of his body while she was still thrumming with her own. Maybe he expected another eye roll, or for her to claim she didn’t know what he was talking about.

Honestly, that had almost been her knee-jerk response, until another one took hold.

“Fuck it,” she growled before taking hold of his waistcoat and yanking his mouth to hers, toppling them onto his leather coat where he proceeded to _thoroughly_ see to her personal needs.


End file.
